


No Sleep Tonight

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Harry isn't the only person who can't sleep at night.





	No Sleep Tonight

"For someone who's trying to avoid trouble Harry, being out of bed at this time of night isn't a good way to start." Came a deep voice from behind Harry. The green eyed teen turned sharply from his position leaning against the railings of the Astronomy tower. Standing in the doorway was Professor Dumbledore. He looked like he had been watching Harry for a while because he was looking overly concerned.

"Sorry sir. I was having trouble sleeping, so I thought maybe some fresh air will help and so I thought instead of trying to sneak outside I could come up here. It's a perfect spot." Harry says as he decides to sit down, maybe his professor would leave him be if he can see that he wasn't going to be heading back to bed anytime soon.

"I find that a nice cup of tea always helps to calm the mind, especially when you are as restless as I am. I do have a tendency to come up here myself Harry. I enjoy star gazing, it gives hope for the future I find." Dumbledore says as he steps closer and leans on the railings himself.

Harry watches him for a few moments. "What kept you awake Professor?" He asks, maybe he's not as totally alone in his worry as he might think.

As if reading his mind Dumbledore turns to look at Harry who has moved to a standing position again. "I worry about people Harry. My students are my number one concern and yet this school continues to get breached and they are continually put into danger and nothing I do seems to stop it." Dumbledore says as he seems to drift off in thought.

"Is that something that's keeping you awake my boy?" Dumbledore asks breaking the silence that had settled over the two of them. Harry looks at him sharply. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Harry looks down to the floor, giving Dumbledore all the answers he needs.

"Harry you can't always blame yourself for the repercussions of others actions, especially when they try to protect you." The headmaster explains stepping closer to Harry. He places his hand on Harry shoulder and Harry forces himself to look up at his professor.

"Nothing that happened to Miss Granger was to be blamed on you. I'm sure when she wakes, she will be more than determined to make sure you know that." Dumbledore says forcing eye contact with Harry so the young boy knows how sincere he's being. Harry just sighs and nods.

"I know, I just feel if people didn't get so involved then there wouldn't be these sorts of incidents happening." Harry says sighing deeply, he felt like he was carrying far too much pressure than he ought to be. Dumbledore obviously notices this action and puts his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Come along Harry. I'll see if the elves will grace us with some tea and you explain to me what sort of incidents have been happening that I don't know of." He says and Harry looks down at the floor sighs again and then nods.

Dumbledore beams and waits for Harry to collect his invisibility cloak before the two of them make their way from the Astronomy tower down to the kitchen, where the Professor and his most cherished student would sit and talk until the early hours of the morning, something which they would continue to do whenever either of them had trouble sleeping, which was often for both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


End file.
